Experimental Love
by AgentofChaos2017
Summary: When Vera finds herself being forced to go on a trip to Bouvetøya Island in Antarctica she already knows nothing good can come of it. If only she knew how right she was. Vera had gone through many challenges throughout her life, some tougher than others. But this one just might be the one challenge that takes her down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Vera it's only a few more feet to the top!" Lex yelled down at me. I grumbled to myself before shouting up to her, "I don't care I'm tired and cold!"

"That's what you always say," she laughed. "Because it's always true!" I shouted back aggravated as I kept climbing.

Lex and I, mainly Lex, had decided it would be a good idea to climb the Lho La Ice Fall in Nepal. Lex and I have been friends for the past five years and she somehow always convinced me to go on the craziest adventures with her.

We've been through a lot with each other and she's the only person I trust. I knew we would be friends forever and I was absolutely positive after I mustered up the courage the tell her about my past two years ago. I expected her to treat me different, like a wounded animal, but thankfully she just treated me the same. My family wasn't the best and had treated me like dirt to put it lightly. When I was 18 I was finally able to leave them for good and wasted no time in packing my shit and headed to New York where I found an apartment and continued going to school. I met Lex two years later on campus at the university we attended. I'm now 23 and I haven't heard from my family and I have a stable job as a mountain climbing instructor and sometimes guide so I'd say life is going pretty well.

However, no matter how many times I climb a mountain I always get tired and most of the time it's somewhere cold. And Lex is the one who hears my complaining. All of a sudden I hear Lex's phone ring, causing her to lose her footing.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried. She nods and replies "I'm fine" then answers the phone. "Hello" she asks a little out of breath. "Yeah she's here with me, may I ask who I'm talking to?" At this I can't help but the wonder who she's talking to and why did they want to know if I was here with her.

"Let me guess he is suing us again" she says jokingly, I raised my eyebrow at this now interested in what she's saying and follow after her as she continues to climb. "When?" after a couple of seconds she chuckles "Impossible it will take us a week to get back to the world."

Lex had reached the top and was about to turn around to help me up. I nodded at her in thanks and we climb over the ledge. To my surprise I see a dark skinned man standing in front of us and a helicopter behind him.

Lex closes her phone and walks toward the man, "I'm presuming your Maxwell" she asks with smirk he ignores her and turns to me. "Hello Ms. Jameson, I'm Maxwell Stafford and I represent Weyland Industries" I nodded at him in greeting.

Maxwell then turns to Lex, "Ms. Woods as I was saying before on the phone it is a pleasure-."

Lex held up her hand cutting him off, "if we could just get to the point of why Weyland Industries needs me and Vera's assistance that would be nice." Maxwell looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure and replying "Mr. Weyland would like to have you assist us on an expedition." Both I and Lex look at him before looking at each other then back at Maxwell. "What kind of expedition?" I asked suspiciously, for some reason I hear a voice in the back of my head telling me not to go. Maxwell smiled "A once in a life time kind of expedition…now if you would please Ms. Woods and Ms. Jameson" pointing to the helicopter. "Mr. Weyland will discuss the details with you two himself." Lex looked skeptical for a moment then got in the helicopter. I sighed and got in as well. 'I can already tell something is going to happen that will make us regret coming here' I thought to myself before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up I noticed three things, first is that we were still on this helicopter, second that Maxwell was no longer on the helicopter and instead of Maxwell there was another guy across from me taking photos. "Oh I'm sorry," he says realizing that he woke us up. "I probably should have turned off the flash" he said sheepishly. I smiled at him and nodded while Lex ignored him and stretched causing the magazine in her lap to fall to the floor. The man picked it up and gave it to her. I got a glimpse at the cover and saw a picture of Mr. Weyland on the cover. I raised an eyebrow at her.

Her response was a shrug making me roll my eyes and tell him it was fine. He seems like a nice guy so I knew for a fact he didn't work for Weyland Industry.

"So what are you doing?" I asked hating the silence that had fallen. "Oh I'm documenting the trip for my boys" he said then he showed me the camera. On the screen were two teenage boys and him standing together. I smiled at the picture, "do you want me to take a picture of you?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded so I took the camera and took the picture. He looked shocked because he wasn't looking. He looked at me confused when I gave it back to him so I explained to him it looks better when it's natural. "Thank you" he said "no prob" I replied and turned to look out the window.

He introduced himself as Graeme Miller, a mechanical engineer. "Nice to meet you I'm Vera Jameson, I'm an mountain climbing instructor and guide and this is Lex Woods, environmental technician and guide."

"Do you work for Weyland industry?" he asked Lex seeing as she hadn't really said anything. "No I spilt my time between working for a small environmental group and taking scientist on expedition on the ice."

"Lex you and your friends should bulk up we are going to hit some turbulence." "Thanks Jack" she called out already putting her seatbelt on. "Is he a friend of yours?" Miller asked. Lex shook her head "Of my dad's he trained most of the pilots down here." I frowned I knew how much she hated talking about her father. All of a sudden Jack shouted "Just passed the P.S.R" "Thanks Jack" Lex shouted. "Damn I wish I got a picture" Miller said while looking out the window. I looked at him as if he was crazy "Of what?" he turned and looked at me "Of the P.S.R. I wish he would have called it out before we passed it" I laughed while Lex explained to him what the P.S.R. is.

After a while the helicopter finally landed on a ship that was so strong it was breaking the ice. 'Alright time to find out why we're here' I thought to myself right before we landed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When we completely landed someone opened the door and greeted the three of us. "Ms. Wood, Ms. Jameson and Mr. Miller please follow me to the conference room." We nodded and followed him, two minutes later and we arrive in this big room with a bunch of people in it.

The man that brought us here then shouted to everyone, "Mr. Weyland will be here shortly" then he left. I choose then to look around the room and saw that not everyone was a scientist. There was a group of people who looked like they were security and there were another two men, one of them looked Italian.

They were either archeologists or scientists but most likely archeologists. I was snapped out of my train of thought by Lex who grabbed my arm and dragged me to a seat. I sat down next to her and while we waited for Mr. Weyland to arrive we talked about why we were here. "What do you think is going on?" I whispered to Lex who seemed to be thinking about my question. After a moment she finally answered "I don't know but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach" I nodded saying I agreed. Then everyone took their seats.

I saw Maxwell walk in, "welcome aboard everyone. I'm sure you're all curious as to know why you're here" 'No dip Sherlock' I thought to myself with an eye roll. "Here is your host that will give you that answer, Mr. Weyland." Suddenly the lights went out and a picture of Antarctica appeared on the screen that was on the wall at the front of the room.

"Seven days ago one of my satellites over Antarctica discovered a heat bloom underneath the earth which outlines this." A picture of what they found appeared on the screen, it looked like some kind of building.

"The solid red lines are walls and through thermal mapping we were able to make a rough 3-D image. It's massive…containing hundreds of ruins that all converge to one central room, my experts say it's a pyramid…what they can't agree on is who made it and when. One says it's similar to the Aztecs, another says it has features that are Cambodian. What they all agree on is that its smooth sides are Egyptian." That's when a man interpreted him. He was the Italian man I saw earlier "I think they are right." "Which one?" asked Weyland. "All of them." I raised an eyebrow "And that means what exactly." I say, a little confused "This pyramid has all three features." He paused "This could be the very first pyramid built". This caused Miller to ask "built by whom?" and the man shrugged "by the first civilization."

"Thank you" said Mr. Weyland as he began to come downstairs. "But how can anyone build a pyramid out here" asked Millar. "Ancient maps show Antarctica free of ice, it possible it was habitual back then." said the Italian's friend "Well I don't know who built it, but if I can get a sample I can tell you how old it is." Miller said.

Mr. Weyland was at the end of the stairs by now, "well Mr. Miller I'm offering to put you right next to this thing." The man that answered Millers question asked "What caused the heat bloom?" "I don't know." Now Lex and I had some questions to ask, "Where on the ice is this exactly?" Lex asked "Bouvetøya Island. But it's not **on** the ice. It's 2,000 feet below it." 'Oh hell no this guy has to be kidding me.' I thought. I could only look at Mr. Weyland trying to figure out if this guy was serious.

He was…fan- freakin- tastic.

Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes until Maxwell spoke up introducing a new person. "Mr. Quinn," a man stepped forward "Mr. Stafford you are looking at the best drilling team in the world we'll chew through the depth in seven days." 'There is no way anyone is going out there in seven days.' I thought "And add another three weeks to train everyone here." Lex said "We don't have that type of time Ms. Woods I'm not the only one will a satellite over Antarctica. Others will be here…soon." I scoffed "maybe I wasn't clear no one in this room is ready for this trip"

"That's why I asked you two here" "Bouvetøya Island is one of the isolated places in the world, the nearest land is 1,000 miles away. There is no help if we run into trouble." Was this man suicidal or just plain stupid. "Your right it's a no man's land, but the train has left the station. And I think I speak for everyone aboard this ship that this is worth the risk." This man was both stupid and suicidal. I won't be held responsible for another man's stupidity and neither will Lex. She sighed standing up and walking past Mr. Weyland said, "Find some other guides." I followed her shaking my head. "How stupid can you be?" I mumbled. I headed to my room after asking a woman who worked where it was. I was shocked to see it was actually nice. The walls were red with a black carpet. There was a flat screen TV at the foot of the bed, the bad its self was black with red pillows and a red comforter. I decided to take a shower and got dressed in black leggings, snow boots, a thick long sleeve grey sweater with my black beanie and goggles.

All of a sudden Lex bursts into my room grabs my arm and drags me out of my room. "Lex would you please tell me where your dragging me off to" I shouted but she didn't answer me. We came to Mr. Weyland's office and barged in. Me with a confused face and Lex with an angry face. "Come in," says Mr. Weyland as he takes a sip from his glass. "Jerry Murdock only has two season of ice time he's not ready." I was so confused right now. What about Jerry Murdock? Mr. Weyland dismisses what she says "Don't worry about it."

"What about Paul Woodmen or Andrew Keylaw?" The door opened and Maxwell came into the room "That gave us the same bull answer you did" I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms on my chest and replied "Bull? These people aren't ready for this kind of trip. If you're not careful someone could get hurt or even die" but his face remained emotionless. I sighed "I understand your objection to this, it's not like I'm telling you to take us up Mount Everest. We need you two to take us from the ship to the pyramid and back" said Weyland.

She crossed her arms, by this point I could tell some way or another we were going to be leading these people to the pyramid. "What about inside the pyramid?" I asked "You don't need to worry about that once we get to the site, we have the best equipment, technology and experts that money can buy." Mr. Weyland then turns to Maxwell and points at something on a piece of paper, asking "Is this new?"

Maxwell nodded and responded "It's the latest." "Ohh, very nice."

Lex was getting really frustrated, she looked like she was about to choke someone, that person being Mr. Weyland. "Mr. Weyland when I lead my team I never leave them" he sighed "I admire your passion I wish you two were going with us." I cut in "Your making a big mistake." Just as we were about to leave Mr. Weyland says " Tell me Ms. Jameson, Ms. Woods do these people have as better chance at survival with you or with your second hand choice." I sighed straitening my shoulder and prepared to hear the words that I knew were going to come out of her mouth "Fine we'll stay" I slumped my shoulders and walked out of the room.

'We're going to a pyramid…that 2,00 feet below the ice…in Antarctica…Yaaaaaaaay' I thought and sighed as I headed back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, I woke up and started my morning routine. After getting dressed, I started packing and as I was going over everything there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled, the door opened to reveal Lex with her hands behind her back.

I raised an eyebrow "hey what's going on?" I asked suspiciously, she only smiled and held out her right hand which was holding a red and black box. I smiled, took the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of black goggles and another pair but they were white. I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"I figured you could use them, a lot of people from the meeting were staring at you" she explained while hugging me back. At this I sighed a little bit, my eyes were a milky blue almost white color. I was born with this defect but my parents never took me to the doctor and I didn't care enough to go so I have no idea what it's called but my eyes are extremely sensitive to light and I wear these special goggles that protect them.

"Thanks Lex I love it" I smiled and put on the white goggles I turned to her and said "so how do I look?" and did a pose. She laughed and replied "like a loon" I giggled and smiled at her.

"Now let's get going we're going to be late" she said and grabbed one of my duffle bags. I nodded and grabbed the last two duffle bags. As we headed to the room we were in last night we talked about the pyramid and what we would do if someone got hurt. After 5 minutes we finally reached the room from last night, when I opened the door some people stopped what they were doing and stared at me, while others simple looked and went back to what they were doing before. I lifted the goggles up and glared at the people who were still staring knowing that the way they were squinted made the light reflect off of them making them gleam. It hurt like a bitch but the look on their faces was worth it. I put down my goggles, easing the burning sensation and looked at Lex who was shaking her head at me playfully. I shrugged and started toward the front of the room with Lex following me.

When we got to the front Lex scanned the room before nodding at me to get their attention. "Alright everybody listen up!" I yelled it went quiet and the only sound was people turning around to see what was going on. "Thank you now I'm Ms. Jameson and this is Ms. Woods we're here to make sure you all get to the pyramid and back safely. Ms. Woods here is going to explain the rules." I said before looking at Lex and taking a step back.

"Thank you now there are only three main rules that you have to listen to, the first is never go anywhere alone, **_always_** have someone with you. The second is keep constant communication and finally unexpected things might happen and in case they do, don't try and play hero. Do we understand each other?" Lex said with a stern voice. Everyone made some kind of motion or noise to say they agreed.

"Good" Lex stated with a smile. "Alright" Mr. Weyland said while moving towards us "Let's get going" he said to the people in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The pyramid was huge and gave off the feeling of something dark within its walls. That feel is what made me weary of going near it. "Congratulations Mr. Weyland. It looks like you'll be leaving your mark today after all" Lex told him making him smile. He then started to thank all of us for helping him do this then began to walk towards the pyramid.

I looked at it wearily before sighing and started following him to make sure he wouldn't get hurt. It took about 15 minutes to reach the stairs and 18 minutes to reach the top. Mostly everyone was out of breath except for Lex and me. I rolled my eyes and muttered "amateurs" before shaking my head.

Once everyone was at the top we began looking around the giant hallway that led into the pyramid. On the sides there were huge statues of what looked like warriors. My weariness grew and I started to wonder if this was such a good idea. I felt as though we were walking straight into death row.

I felt as though as if I was being watched and started to look around our group, but no one was looking at me. They were looking at the statutes that were everywhere. I decided that we weren't alone here and that our friends weren't very friendly in the slightest.

Miller seemed to notice that I wasn't acting like myself and walked over to me.

"Vera are you alright?" he asked in concern.

I shook my head, "I don't feel right being in here, it feels as though I am walking straight into death row" I explained while looking around with a glare.

He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile.

"Your just being paranoid we'll be fine" I didn't believe him but for his sake I smiled and agreed.

Miller smiled at me before going to the front to lead the group while I stayed at the back to make sure no one got left behind. As Sebastian and his friend Thomas started to talk about the markings on the walls. I didn't really pay attention as I kept on hearing this purring sound coming from up above but I was too nervous to look up.

I wrapped my arms around myself tighter and started to purr myself to see what if it affected whatever started the purring. 'Need to be careful that the others don't hear me,' I thought to myself 'normal people don't purr.' I listened closely and it seemed as though it only intensified the purring and I grinned at the thought of something dangerous purring. But then I stopped when I saw the bodies on the stone slabs in the room we were entering.

Lex gasped and covered her mouth to keep herself from throwing up. I simply walked up to one of them and started to inspect them, I had seen bodies in the process of decaying before so just seeing bones was nothing to me. By looking at the pelvis area I noticed that this person was male and around the age of eighteen through mid-twenties.

Sebastian was walking to one of the bodies "Those that were chosen would lie here. They weren't bound or tied in away. They went to die willingly, men and women. It was considered an honor." "Lucky them" Lex replied.

'I'd rather die in a fight than just give up my life' I thought, walking over to one of the bodies.

Thomas was standing next to me translating again "They gave their lives so the hunt can begin." I straighten a bit. Hunting was always good…especially when it starts with human lives. Note the sarcasm. "What happened here?" asked the girl we were talking to about guns. "It was common in ritual sacrifice to take the heart of the victim." Thomas said without fully answering her question. "That's nice, but that's not where your heart is." I interrupted. "Besides it looks the bones were bent straight out." There was a pause before the girl confirmed what I had been thinking, "Something broke out of this body." "Question is what?" I said before moving around the chamber.

I noticed that at each end of the tables was a round hole filled in with stone.

"Do you know what was here?" I asked, when Thomas came over and looked at it he shook his head no.

"It's a shaft to another level looks like there is another room down there." Maxwell says to Mr. Weyland, while standing up from looking at something on the floor.

Mr. Weyland looked at another corridor and told Maxwell "Let's move to that other room Max." Maxwell nodded shouting a "we are moving out. Ms. Woods you're with us" he said then he looked at me "you come too" I simply nodded and pulled my hat down even further down. He continued to bark orders and soon left the room as Thomas and his group quickly started to work.

As we walked into another corridor I got an extremely bad feeling and stopped walking as soon as we were in the room.

"I'm going to stay back here for a while alright" I yelled across the huge room. Lex looked reluctant but yelled back "Alright"

As they started talking to each other I lifted my goggles and put them around my neck so they hanged like a necklace. I decided to walk up to the group and stopped next to Lex, she seemed surprised to see me not wearing my goggles but didn't make a comment. I looked into the coffin like box which held three objects that somewhat resembled guns.

Mr. Weyland decided to take them out and as soon as he lifted the last one out of the coffin it made a clicking sound. After a moment I started to relax and let out the breath I was holding. That was until I heard the sound of stone moving. I look towards the entrance to see that the door was closing.

I started running to the door, but it was too late. After looking around the enclosed room a new passageway was shown through a staircase. As we tried to figure out what the hell just happened, we were surprised by the sounds of screams and gunshots going off above us. I looked up and knew immediately that they would be dead before we would reach them.

Lex turned towards Mr. Weyland. "Is there anything you didn't tell me about this place" I try to keep as much emotion off my face as possible. Mr. Weyland looks shocked and as surprised as the rest of us, but right now I could tell Lex needed a straight answer. "No nothing…your guess is as good as mind." I breathe out through my nose "We're going to round up the rest of the team and get to the surface. Let's move!" she said pushing past the group ready to head out when I hear the click of a gun.

I turn and see Maxwell and his lackey with machine guns. "What are you doing?" I snapped walking up to Maxwell. Maxwell answered "My job. Both of your jobs are over." I bite my tongue to stop the curses that wanted to slip out and instead Lex barked out. "My job is over when everyone is back on the boat safely. And that gun doesn't change anything." Maxwell didn't seem to be listening because he did nothing by cock his gun back. Maxwell just stares at her with a raised eyebrow. She glares at him before continuing down the stairs. I put my goggles back on and followed after her.

Lex checks her watch "This barring should take us back to the entrance and we'll regroup at the whaling station." Sebastian looked at her and asked "What about Thomas, Rousseau…" "We'll find them on the way up…we have to."

"Max," he nodded "stand behind us" he says taking the lead. I don't argue if he believes that he is prepared for anything that's down here than be my guest. I could hear Miller and Mr. Weyland talking to each other, but I just wanted to find the others and get out of here as quick as possible. "Keep moving guys" I say to get them moving.

As we got closer to the entrance I grew more worried. The pyramid was completely different; I didn't know if we would ever find the sacrificial chamber again. We walked into a familiar looking hallway. It was decorated with large statues, but it wasn't until I shined my light that I caught the thing on its shoulder. "Recognize the thing on its shoulder." I asked Sebastian. "Yeah" he replied shakily. They were the artifacts we took from that damn sarcophagus. "We worshipped these things?" asked Maxwell in disgust. Sebastian went to the wall scanning it for info "according to this we did and the artifacts you removed from the sarcophagus were their weapons" Maxwell only hmphed. Lex checked her watch again. "Let's keep moving only 200 yards until the entrance."

I groaned it might seem short to her but it was long way for me all I wanted to do was get out of here and go somewhere warm for once.

As we kept moving we heard something drop from behind us when we all turn around there was a missing person and a gun on the floor. Maxwell told us to take cover and started to call for his lost lackey, scanning the area. The others were also scanning.

That's when we saw it…whatever it was.

I only caught a glimpse at it, I was too preoccupied with the weapon that it threw at the lackey closest to me. When the spear pierced his torso the man started to fire his gun off in panic and pain. I ducked out of the way of the bullets. All of us moved closer to the wall as Maxwell and the rest started to fire, but it was too late the creature was gone, but still they fired.

'What ever happened to don't fire until you see them? All they are doing is wasting bullets' I thought to myself as I put on my fingerless gloves. Clenching my fist, spikes came out from the knuckles. The bullets stopped, the statue destroyed, but the creature was gone. Then the pyramid decided it was time to shift again.

"Just one thing after another in this place" I thought, removing myself from the wall as Sebastian stated the obvious. As I searched for a way out the bullets started to fly again, this time I only saw the outline of something tall and powerful. "Come on" I shout, dragging Mr. Weyland with me, but again we were too late as the door shut. I could hear shouting, but when I looked I knew that it was in another room, which meant that the team had gotten separated and that we had lost more people.

As I scanned the room I realized we were missing to people Miller and one of the lackeys.

"What the hell was that thing?" I asked Maxwell. "Don't know, but whatever it is its fast." "And deadly it had no problem taking down your men or going around your guns" I snapped, pacing the room trying to stay calm. "It would be safe to assume that the team left in the sacrificial chamber is gone." I stopped my pacing and snapped my head at them

"Right now we need to know what are next step is?" "We get to the entrance and get back to the ship…and try to find the rest of the team as we go along…nothing has changed other than we have fewer bullets." Maxwell looked like he was going to comment, but Mr. Weyland started coughing. Than Maxwell nodded to me, it was a gesture to show that I was back in control. I stop pacing and start examining the walls.

"There's no way out back there." Sebastian watch started to beep. "What is that?" I asked watching him silence the alarm. "Just a theory. The Aztec calendar was metric based on multiples of ten. I'm guessing that the pyramid reconfigures every ten minutes." And soon enough the sound of stone scraping stone reached our ears. I smiled at Sebastian taking this as a small victory. He on the other hand seemed to find this as a big deal as he kisses a soda bottle cap. Weyland and Max get to their feet as a stone slab slides from the roof, revealing a brand new exit from the sealed room. Lex and I eye one another, each concerned with not knowing what could lie ahead, but right now we didn't have a choice. 'We don't have time to waste just standing here.' I thought, pushing the team forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As our group walked I thought back to one of the creatures we had run into a few minutes ago. The ones that resembled a man but it was definitely, without a doubt, not human. It looked like the statues we had been walking past all throughout the pyramid. It stood around eight feet tall and wore a strange metallic mask upon its face. It had dark dreadlocks that adorned a few rings and I think skulls of strange little creatures but I wasn't certain.

I shook my head and focused back on the group, only to see they were far ahead of me. I quickly ran to get back to them. Once I reached the group everyone's attention went towards me and some of their eyes widened making me tilt my head curiously.

"What?" I asked.

Sebastian came up to me with his eyes filled with awe and curiosity making me watch him wearily.

"Amazing" I heard him mutter.

I looked at him confused and remembered that I had taken my goggles off, revealing my eyes. I stepped back a couple of inches when he got a little too close to my face, "ease up Sebastian a little too close for my taste."

"What happened to your eyes?" Sebastian asked.

I looked at him and breathed sharply out of my nose before answering.

"Long story short I was born with them like this, it didn't matter much when I was little. They got more sensitive to light as I grew older and it got to the point where if they were in the light too long they began to bleed. I don't know what it's called, never went to the doctor to find out. I just started wearing these goggles to protect my eyes. If it's dark enough I don't have to wear them. In here I don't need them unless one of you shines those lights in my face, its why I stay in either the back or the front so I can avoid the lights. Oh and I can only see in variations of red, people have a tendency to be a light red color almost pink."

It was quiet for a minute before I pushed past him and the others and continued on the way we were heading before I came up. "Come on let's keep moving" I heard Lex say before everyone started to follow her.

I slowed down until Maxwell was in front with his machine gun up and ready to fire with Lex next to him.

Lex looked at her watch "if we can stay on this bearing, we should keep going up. If we can do that, we'll make it back to the entrance."

I watched as Weyland started to slow down and eventually he ended up falling behind. At one point, he stopped and leans against the wall trying to catch his breath, dropping the weapon that had caused this whole mess.

As he bends down to reach it Lex stepped in "Leave it. It will only slow us down."

"Too much has been lost to leave here with nothing." In a way he was right people have died on this expedition but I didn't believe that we should bring the very thing that had caused their deaths. Besides if those were the creature's weapons then why the hell should we bring them, they might try and stop us.

Lex turned around and instructed Weyland to give her the gun. That's when we heard Maxwell's gun go off. I didn't see everything that happened, but Maxwell was on the floor trapped in a net of some kind. He was pushing against the netting grunting as he struggled to get free. He tried to use his gun to push against the net but it wasn't helping. We ran to his side, as the net started to tighten around Maxwell. I look around trying to figure out what could have trapped Maxwell as Weyland struggled with the net only to cut his gloves.

Sebastian tried to cut at the net with a knife, but the blade snapped. 'What the hell type of net is this' I thought, trying to remain calm and think as Maxwell's harsh breaths turns into a scream. The net started to pull tighter and tighter around him. It was pulling so tight that there were marks starting to appear on his skin causing blood to run down his face.

"Look out" Maxwell shouts as he still struggles with the net. I turn around to see something coming at us. It was big, fast, and coming straight at us. Lex grabbed her ice axe form her waist and raised her arm ready to strike only to get thrown to the ground like she was nothing. It threw Weyland as well. It seemed to turn its attention to me but it all it did was stare at me. All of a sudden it started to purr and it moved closer to me.

I knew the creature was tall but with it standing in front of me made its height a lot more noticeable. It looked to be a male and was wearing lots of metal armor. It was also wearing netting and a lion cloth. From the little skin I could see it was a black and green color with specks of yellow. The mask it wore was round and had spikes on the side of the mask. There were two holes in the mask for the eyes but I couldn't see them. It reached a clawed hand out for me and made a clicking kind of sound.

I felt as though I was in a trance reached out toward him when Sebastian jumped on its back and tried to choke him. The creature roared and threw Sebastian off him then held him up by the neck. In the corner of my eye I saw Lex get kicked by an outline of something, she hit the wall and slid down it.

I looked at Weyland to see him shocked about Maxwell and Sebastian. I looked at Max to see him dead with a spear through his stomach. The force had been so strong that it had even cracked the stone behind him. I closed my eyes and looked away only to come face to face with a serpent looking creature. It was black and shiny, behind it was a swishing tail and there was drool dripping from its mouth. I froze in shock and watched as the thing seemed to start smelling me.

Just the like the hunter, it started purring and rubbed its massive head against mine. I closed my eyes and pretended to be somewhere else. The next thing I know the black creature is gone and its near Lex. Another hunter was closing in on it and they began to fight. Breaking out of my trance I noticed that the black creature was going to kill the other hunter.

Rushing over to Maxwell I looked at his corpse apologetically and pulled the spear out with as much force as I could. I took a few steps back when it finally came free of the rock, ignoring the sound as it came out of his body. Spinning around, I threw the spear at the black creature just as it was about to impale the hunter. Unfortunately, the spear missed the creature and stuck in the floor next to it. The creature turned towards me and hissed showing off its sharp white teeth. I noticed it had a smaller mouth within its mouth causing my eyes to widen.

This gave the hunter the chance to impale with the spear I just threw that had landed next to it. At first I thought it was the same hunter as before but this one was slightly smaller and had a different shaped mask.

Before I could think about it further, my hunter dropped Sebastian and roared at another black creature. It screeched back and threw the hunter I saved away from it with a flick of its tail.

The black creature jumped and the hunter charged. Their power was incredible and their impact destructive. I watched as the serpent like alien had my…the hunter pinned, its claws scratching at its head as its tail swished back and forth, only to have the hunter roll on top of it. I winced every time I saw the alien get too close to hitting the hunter

Lex and Sebastian came over to me. "Come on we have to get Weyland." I nodded still watching the fight as we got Weyland who had a closer view of the two things fighting. "Come on we have to go," I whispered. 'Just what in the hell are those things and what the hell is going on in this pyramid?' I thought, dragging what was left of our team to safety.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As we were running I noticed Weyland start to slow down, at first I thought nothing of it until he fell over coughing. I felt ready to kick myself, I had completely forgotten that he was sick.

Lex ran back to Weyland and tried to get him to stand back up but he refused.

"Listen you must go. You have other people who need you. I'm an old man and I'm are all younger and need to live your lives." With tears in her eyes, Lex nodded her head and went running towards us.

"Come on" she said tightly, they both started running again. I looked back at Weyland for the last time and followed Lex and Sebastian.

Now it was only Lex, Sebastian and I. We had lost everyone.

As we ran, I saw a chamber but a wall had started sliding upwards, threatening to cut us off from it. We all ran faster to reach the room.

They were almost there. Lex reached it first crawling through, and making it to the other side. I crawled as fast as I could behind Lex to make it to the other side, then Sebastian started to crawl through until something grabbed his leg.

It was one of the black creatures, Sebastian started screaming as it started to pull him back. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the creatures' grasp. It hissed at losing its prey and started to crawl through the small opening. However, two hunters came and pulled it back and they started to fight.

How many hunters were there! So far we have run into three of them, one being the hunter I had an interaction with.

Sebastian barely made it out, as the wall closed up. There was a small crack in the chamber we were in that allowed us to view the fight between the three.

It didn't last long at all, as one of the hunters knocked down the black creature and dug a spear into its head winning the battle. We continued to watch as the winner took something from his belt and flung it towards us. It flew through the air and almost took off my head if I hadn't moved my head slightly to the left.

The second hunter growled at him and the first one lowered his head in submission. I tilted my head in curiosity. I looked a little closer and saw that it was my hunter that had growled. I walked a little closer to the small opening that was in the wall and watched as the two of them took off their masks.

What I saw was shocking, as they had four mandibles. Their eyes were slightly small and they had large foreheads. Their skin seemed scaly like a reptiles', both were different in color. The one that had defeated the black creature was slightly smaller and was mainly green and yellow instead of the black and green of my hunter. Most would find them horrendous but it didn't affect me in the slightest as I had seen many things in my life and had gotten used to

They each cut off the fingers off the creature and it seemed that the blood of the black creature was made of acid. They took the fingers and put them on their foreheads and made a mark that looked somewhat like a 'T', then they made the same mark on their masks.

It must have mean something important, I mean why else would they permanently mark their skin with the symbol.

All of a sudden my hunter noticed that I was standing there and walked over without his mask on.

He started to purr and he tilted his head, I tilted my head and watched him. Even though he wasn't human he was very good looking.

Just as I was about to move closer Lex grabbed me away from him and looked at me as if I was crazy. Thankfully she didn't have time to ask me because another passage was opened for us to leave.

We started running but I looked back to see the hunters were now in the little passage we were just in and were watching us run.

I shook my head and continued to run away from the very creature that I wanted to run to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Soon we slowed our running down to a walk. Lex and Sebastian were talking but I wasn't really interested in what they were talking about. I was too busy thinking about my hunter. Why did he growl at his companion when he almost hit me the weapon? Him and his friends has already killed Maxwell and Weyland so what made me different?

I shook my head in annoyance, I have to stop thinking about him! My thoughts were interrupted, once again, by Lex and Sebastian. They had stopped and looked down a hallway, I looked and saw something that resembled drool dripping down from the ceiling and then a long black tail was seen.

My mouth opened in a silent scream as Sebastian yelled to run when the creature appeared in front of us with a screech. As we ran I looked up ahead to see a gap in a bridge that we would have to jump over.

I could feel the adrenaline rush through me as I ran and easily jumped across. Sebastian jumped then Lex, but she didn't completely make the jump. The stones she had grabbed onto were breaking off.

Sebastian and I ran to grab onto her hands trying to pull her up. All of a sudden one of the serpent creature was next to Sebastian, it grabbed him and dragged him away I tried to grab his hand but he was flailing around too much so I couldn't get a hold of him. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer before I pulled Lex up and out of the gap.

Lex looked around with a horrified look on her face, I already knew that the creature and Sebastian were long gone. But I let Lex have her moment, while she cried over the only other person that she could count on.

"Come on we need to keep going" I told her. Lex nodded and something caught her eye, it was Sebastian's necklace that he wore. She grabbed and put it in her pocket before she started to walk.

It was completely silent; you could have heard a pin drop. I couldn't even hear the screeches of the black creatures that had rung out periodically throughout the pyramid.

Lex looked at her watch to only see it was broken. All of a sudden I heard a slight growling sound. It was my hunter's friend, he unshielded his spear and got in a fighting stance.

I stood in front of Lex and growled at him, getting into a fighting stance and crouching slightly .

"Wait!" Lex shouted and moved around me. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend"

She started to slowly kneel while taking her backpack off and pushing it in his direction.

While he seemed to study it, one of the black creatures appeared behind him. He turned around too late and was knocked into the wall.

All of a sudden I heard Lex scream, there was another one!

It had Lex trapped in a corner of the wall. I roared and charged at the creature, knocking it away from her and into the wall.

While the creature and I were fighting, Lex had killed the other one that had attacked the hunter. The one I was fighting screeched in anger and tried to attack Lex, however I quickly grabbed its tail and slammed it into the wall.

Before it could recover I jumped on top of it and snapped its neck. It gave a final twitch before falling to the ground dead. I titled my head back and let out a scream, letting out all the frustration, adrenaline, fear and triumph come out. I got off the creature, breathing heavily and glared at it as I backed away.

I had been holding back the animal in me all this time and I tried my hardest to keep from going over the edge but I couldn't hold it any longer. It was finally loose and boy did it feel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lex looked at me with caution and with a good reason. I'm pretty sure my hair was a mess, my eyes were probably showed that I had snapped and there was a dangerous gleam was in them, I was extremely tense and it only worsened when I saw Lex move.

"Vera you need to calm down" Lex told me carefully. I growled in response, I could tell there were black serpents all over and I didn't feel comfortable, at all.

All of sudden the hunter started to walk away from us and Lex grew angry.

"Wait a minute…wait! You are taking me with you okay, you listen to me" Lex said aggressively. I growled at her stupidity, you are really going to go against a 7-foot alien that's obviously stronger than you. Yeah that's such a smart idea, please note my sarcasm.

Plus, I didn't miss the fact that she had only involved herself in taking anyone with him. Honestly though I didn't care as I could handle this on my own while Lex wouldn't last long by herself. She had tired herself out with just one of those creatures and if she ran into more she would be easily taken down.

The hunter growled at Lex in annoyance, she flinched back in fright and looked down. He looked at Lex, me and then at the dead black serpents. He walked towards the alien and started to make something. He then showed Lex that the serpents blood was acidic and burned through everything but their own skin. He then gave her a spear made of the creature's tail and a shield that was actually its head.

He took the finger of the black serpent and showed us his helmet. He was asking if we wanted the sign of his tribe. We both nodded. The hunter took the finger and made the marks. I only felt a small itch while Lex whined in slight pain.

We then turned and started to run in search of something. I think we were going to find my hunter. It was silent, all that could be heard was our feet hitting the ground.

A couple of minutes later we turned a corner to see the bodies of two dead creatures, my hunter standing over them. He looked at us as we slowed down to a walk. The two hunters greeted each other all I could decipher were a bunch of clicks and slight growls.

I jumped up and sat down on a statue of a hunter holding a spear at attention. My hunter looked over and started to walk over to me. I started to purr as he got closer. Soon he was right in front of me, by now we were both purring. My hunter reached towards me with a clawed hand and stroked the mark I had received from his companion.

My hunter then said something in his language. I looked at him confused and then to my surprise I heard a combination of people say "You are mine"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "We'll see about that" I replied. He growled and before he could say anything Lex called me over.

"Vera come here!" I jumped down and ran over to Lex. In her hand was Miller's camera, I looked around there was a clear and green substance on the floors and walls. I groaned and covered my nose and mouth, the whole place smelled horrible.

My hunter came up behind me and pulled me towards him. I looked up at him confused but all he did was start to purr and rub my arms. He pulled me in front of him and I felt something poke my back and something told me it wasn't one of his weapons

I looked around for Lex but she was nowhere in sight, I couldn't see the other hunter either.

'Oh boy' I thought to myself 'I am alone in a dark room with my hunter, who is VERY happy to see me'

This should be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I gasped as he pushed me against the wall and leaned forward, caressing my mark. I looked up at him and reached up to touch his mask but we were interrupted by the sound of Lex screaming. I jumped up and pushed past my hunter, I heard him growl but ignored it as I jogged towards Lex.

I ran into the room I heard the scream from and saw Lex standing there in shock. I ran up to her and tried to get her to speak. Once I realized I'm not going to get a reply from her, I looked to where she was staring at and was horrified. I gasped in shock and took two steps back, covering my mouth with tears forming in my eyes. Miller was being held up on the wall with the same green substance that was everywhere. But that wasn't the most shocking part. It was his chest; it looked as though something had made a hole in the middle of his chest where his guts were clearly visible. Blood stained his face, which was forever frozen in horror with his mouth was open in a silent scream. He looked like the skeletons we had found in the beginning.

I turned away from him with my eyes closed but I could still see him.

"Vera… Lex" a pained voice said. It was coming from the room next to us. Walking in, I looked around before spotting Sebastian. He was in a similar situation like Miller, except Sebastian wasn't dead… yet. Lex turned and was about to look at him but I knew she would break if she saw him and I needed her focused so I made her look at me.

I shook my head and pointed to my ears signaling for her not to look but to listen to him as he spoke.

"Listen they must not reach the surface… you two are the last chance… you can't let them reach the surface."

We both nodded and that was when he smiled at us in relief and sadness. He all of a sudden started to scream and arch his back. Sebastian's eyes widened in pain and horror. I looked at his chest and it seemed as though something was trying to break out of it. It was then that I realized, it was the serpents. Why hadn't I realized this earlier?!

The serpents … they are born inside the human chest cavity and they burst out casing the human to die. That's why the skeletons' chests from before were bent like that.

I took the gun from Lex's hand and saw there were two bullets left inside. I made Lex leave the room.

He nodded at me "thank you" he said with a bloody smile as he closed his eyes.

I put a bullet in his head to stop his suffering and one into his chest. The creature stopped trying to burst through. I dropped the gun and was about to walk out of the room.

I stopped at the doorway and looked at Sebastian for the last time and muttered my final words to him

"Goodbye my friend, may you find peace wherever you go."

With those words I walked out of the room with a determined face on. I would follow Sebastian's instructions; these things could not reach the surface no matter the risk.

After a moment my Hunter and Scar, as Lex had come to call him, came out of the room. Scar stood in front of Lex wile my hunter stood next to me and put an arm around my waist.

Scar pointed to a device on is wrist after pressing a few buttons then he clenched his hand and opened it quickly.

The device was a bomb, we both nodded in understanding and Scar detached it from his wrist and threw it into the room with the oval shaped pods that were beginning to open. They were probably the eggs of the serpents.

With that we all started to run we left the pyramid and soon reached the tunnel that had led us down to this hell. There were two serpents there that my hunter quickly took down.

All of a sudden I felt something grab my hips and I screamed as I was dragged backwards. I saw it was one of the serpents and started to struggle. They heard my scream and turned around. My hunter shook in rage; he roared and charged towards us.

The serpent let me go and leapt over me, however it didn't get very far or even get to raise a claw as my hunter had already thrown a spear through its head.

I got up and ran to my hunter and he picked me up and I had to wrap my legs around him so I didn't fall. He ran us over to the sled and set us down with him hovering over me. I put my head in the crook of his head so I wouldn't have to see us zooming out of the tunnel.

I hear an electric zap and felt it jerk and the wind howling as we shot up the tunnel. Halfway up I head and felt a rumble I knew that the bomb had gone off. The tunnel started to shake and we shot out of the tunnel. We soared through the air for a moment then crashed onto the ground. I felt relieved we were out but it was short lived as the ground was cracking from the explosion.

I tried to get down so I could run but my hunter growled and picked me up again and the four of us, well technically three, were running to a point where the ice wasn't cracking anymore.

My hunter put me down and started to look me over for any injuries. I did the same to him until I was satisfied there wasn't any fatal injuries. After he was done I smiled at him and kissed his cheek while he was still bent over and walked over to Lex to see how she was. Just because we were not friends anymore doesn't mean I have to be a complete bitch

"I'm fine" she said with a straight face. Apparently, I'm the only one who thinks that though. I nodded and moved away. I walked over to Scar and began to look him over, at first he was shocked then refused until I gave him a fierce glare, he seemed to chuckle and let me check him without any further problems from him.

The boys took off their helmets, I already saw Scar so I wasn't surprised when I saw his face and I just smiled at him. Then I looked at my hunter and smiled at him, he looked a lot like Scar except he had more trinkets in his hair than Scar and his eyes were an electric green.

I moved back to my hunter and he put a fist on his chest and said, "Halkrath"

I looked at him confused for a moment before realizing that was his name.

"Halke-Halkrath" I replied struggling at first. He nodded and I smiled before doing the same, "Vera"

"V'ra" he said and I shook my head, repeating it with him until he finally got it. I smiled at him as he pulled me against his chest and purred.

"Thank god it's over" Lex said with a sigh of relief as she started to lean on Scar. I raised an eyebrow as he wrapped an arm around her.

All of a sudden the ground shook and from underneath the snow a huge serpent came out. It seemed to have an assortment of bones and skin that made it look like it was wearing a crown. It looked like a queen.

"I just had to say it" Lex said with a groan and a frown.

Lex and I were pushed back behind the boys as we all slowly backed up.

Scar shot something into the creatures' neck and Halkrath threw a sharp disk that sliced its neck and came back to him like a boomerang. The serpent screeched loudly and swung her tail at tem knocking them back into one of the buildings that remained.

It screeched and was about to pierce Scar in the back, when I felt extreme rage run through me.

I screeched and ran toward the serpent with Lex behind me she threw me her spear. I caught it and thrust it into the things neck and then yanked it down its side.

To protect us from its acidic blood Lex put her shield over our heads. The creature fell back onto a burning building.

I grabbed Lex hand and started to drag her away from the creature as I knew it wouldn't be down for long.

I was right not even 30 seconds after we start running the queen is up and running after us with thundering steps. She growls and bends down so she can try to bite our heads off.

We're now running past huge whale bones when I see that we can run underneath the water tower. I tug on Lex's hand and we jump into underneath it just in time. If we hadn't jumped, we would have been eaten.

The queen seemed to go crazy, it started to bash its head against the water tower and reach with its arms to reach us. I shielded Lex and pushed us as far as we could go.

The tower started to fall back and that's when I saw that we were on a cliff.

'This just got worse' I groaned in my head.

Then the queen pushed the tower slightly off the base and was able to stick its head a little. It tried to reach us with its inner moth my I hit with a metal pole that was lying next to me.

She screeched and drew back her head. That's when from the corner of my eye I saw Scar jump and thrust his spear through her head causing her to screech even louder, which caused my ears to ring.

I bared my teeth in pain and whimpered. I put my hands over my ears to try and make the ringing stop. Halkrath clicked to get my attention and motioned for me to come to him. Lex was already out, trying to help Scar. I quickly crawled towards him and as soon as he could grab me he pulled me out and started to carry me away from the fighting.

I looked at my hands and slightly cried out when I saw my blood on my fingers. My mate saw my hands and growled in anger. I weakly smiled at him, my head felt weird and everything sounded kind of muffled.

"That's not a good sign" I muttered to myself.

Finally, he put me near an old building that was a good distance away from the fighting and I wouldn't be spotted easily. He motioned for me to stay put and then ran off to help Scar and Lex.

'This could be a problem' I thought to myself before I passed. The last thing I saw was what I considered my family fighting the queen. Then all I saw was black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Halkrath's POV

I gently set down my beautiful mate, I didn't like that I had to put her out of my sight but I didn't want her to get involved in this **1** dtai'kai'-dte. I ran my fingers through her hair and mark then joined my cousin and the friend of mate.

When I reached them the **2** kiande amedha was about to pierce my cousin's back.

Growling, I ran into the kiande amedha causing its tail to slash my cousin's back from his left shoulder to his right hip. While the creature was distracted I ran towards him and dragged him away from the queen.

All of a sudden I hear metal scratching against something.

Confused, I turn around and to my surprise I saw that the dark skinned ooman had chained the kiande amedha's legs together. The chain was connected to a structure that was now being pushed off a cliff by the ooman.

Soon the structure fell and dragged the queen to and off the cliff. I put my arms around Scar and helped him walk over to the ooman.

We all stared at the broken ice were the kiande amedha had fallen through and into the icy water.

"Now it's over" the ooman said, I grunted in agreement.

The next thing I know there is a light behind us. We turned around and there stood Scar's father and my uncle, the Chief. My brother and I bowed our heads in respect, the ooman looked at us and saw what we were doing and copied our gesture.

"Greetings my son ad nephew, I have seen the struggle you have faced in your chiva" father said

Scar and I nodded our agreement. "It was a struggle but we accomplished what we wanted to achieve" I replied.

"So I see," uncle said with a chuckle then he looked at the ooman "Scar why is there a mark on this ooman's cheek?"

"I gave it to her to show my claim" Scar replied.

"Uncle there is another ooman who bears our mark as well, representing my claim." I added.

"Father we ask if the two oomans may be brought with us, I consider this ooman my future mate and Halkrath considers the other as his. I also find his mate as a younger sister."

Father stood in shock for a moment and looked at me "Is this true?"

"Sei-i" I nodded

Father smiles "Alright they may come with us"

We both bowed our heads in thanks and I gave my cousin to the medics, who had come out near the end of our conversation and ran towards the place where my mate lay in the snow.

She was unresponsive and I would have thought her dead if it weren't for the faintest movement of her chest and the cloud of air coming from between her now blue lips.

Frowning, I swept my mate up and ran towards the ship with my mate curled in my arms.

As I walked towards the medics I saw my father and others look in shock at my mate, ignoring them I quickly gave her to the medics.

'Please Paya let her be alright' I thought to myself as I watched her be put in a room that I wasn't allowed to enter at the moment.

Vera's POV

I groaned as I woke up from my sleep.

What happened? Where's Halkrath? Is he alright? Where the hell am I?

Looking around the strange room I immediately calmed down when I saw Halkrath in a chair next to the bed.

I shifted slightly and he woke up and looked around groggily. When he saw that I was awake he sighed in relief and ran his claws over my mark. In return I close my eyes and purred in satisfaction.

"Where are we?" I asked him softly

"We are on my people's ship; coordinates are set to my home planet. Want you to come with me." He said, I was shocked that he could speak English albeit it was a little choppy.

"You want me to come with you?" I asked shocked.

He nodded, "would have life together, take you as life mate. Yautja live a lot longer than humans but have serum that can expand life span. If do not want to come, then we can return you to Earth like the other ooman. She did not wish to leave the planet so her and Scar stayed behind."

I processed all of this and thought, 'can I really just leave everything behind?' but then it crossed my mind. I wouldn't be leaving much but an empty apartment and a boring life. I looked at him and smiled. "I wish to stay with you."

At this he purred and pulled me close to him where I pecked one of his mandibles and closed my eyes, this is where I belong and would stay. By his side. Yes, it would definitely take some getting used to as I was leaving my _planet_ and would have to adapt to their ways but it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

1\. battle/fight

2\. hard meat/ xenomorph

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you guys thought :)

~ AgentofChaos2017


	12. Sequel! No Sequel! I Dont Know!

Hey guys, I'm debating whether or not to put a sequel up so I put a poll up on my profile. So please vote and let me know what you guys think. I'll be closing the poll in a week so on the 19th of July 2016. Thanks guys, have a nice day/night.

~ AgentofChaos2017


End file.
